Upon a Harvest
by huejaded965
Summary: Jack and Julie came back. They met their childhood friends again. Is there more to friendship than meets the eye? Pairings are not decided. May be AnnxJack and ClairexGray.
1. A Promise

Author's note: This is the novelization of HM: FoMT. There aren't many stories about the male version so I decide to make my own with a lil' bit of spice XD

Disclaimer: I do not own HM.

* * *

******PROLOGUE**

_It was summer. The time of year where it's hot throughout the season and fun activities held at the beach as well as the time for summer vacation. Once in a while, getting away from the busy streets of the city to a quiet and peaceful rural town is a new experience for both them and their children. The parents had already promised the kids about the trip to the countryside._

_As the family arrived at their destination by ship, the site was quiet yet had a refreshing sensation. The air was clean, its river is abundant with fishes, a hot spring in the mountains and the mountains' peak could be seen. The couple marveled at the sight, preoccupied in planning their activities for the rest of their stay in the town. Every child is known to be curious and this applies to theirs as well. Little did they knew, the intrigued duo sneaked past them and explore the possibilities in their new surroundings._

_The pair did enjoy their adventure around the town but were lost along the way. Holding hands, they wander around until they have reached a farm. It was a magnificent farm where healthy looking crops were growing and the sounds of different livestock were heard miles away. There, they met an old man._

"Well, hello there," _the old man greeted as he saw two new faces in his farm. He noticed the pair was slightly dirty on their faces. Suddenly both of them break down and cried. _"Why are you crying? Did you get lost?" _he panicked._

"What's this?" _he said as he his attention got fixated on a tag._ "Is that your phone number on your bag_?" He sighed._ "Let's call your parents."

_Not long after, the children's parents arrived at the old man's farm. The mother, especially, felt at ease._ "Thank you so much or helping us find our children!" _She bowed repeatedly showing the old man her appreciation._

_Her husband only smiled and went besides her, touching her shoulder to get her attention and stops her continuous bowing. He then turned to the older man_. "We live in the city but we wanted to show our kids the country on this trip," _he explained._

"Is that so?" _the old man nodded and mused._ "In that case, why not come spend a few days on my farm?"

"You really mean it?" _the father asked excitedly. The idea seems to appeal him and it would be a beneficial experience to his children_.

_The old man chuckled lightly at his reaction and a big smile plastered on his aging face_. "Sure! I live alone, so you won't bother anyone anybody. I'd love the company." _He gazed at the pair, his eyes softened and smiled gently. He had a soft spot for children._

"Isn't that great?" _the mother crouched down and faced her children._ "Now you'll have a whole new farm to play on!" _They both nodded in reply and looked at each other and smile together, giving the similar smile they always had_.

_The children were very excited. They've spent their days with the barn animals and have fun. They tried nuzzling a cow for their first time but were given a snort in response. Yet it was kind enough to let them ride on its back in return. The old man also did teach them a few things on the farm. One of them is horseback riding. Luckily, their first attempt was successful though the little girl was frightened at the sudden height but she enjoyed the experience, nonetheless. _

_When the old man showed them the chickens on the next day, he let them feed his poultry. Unfortunately for the boy, he was pecked by one of them. It was a harmless peck at the hand but he chased the chicken with a stick as payback for its action. However, the chicken is too fast for him and soon gave up but at times, he tried again – he sworn it gave him an insolent smile. The old man and his sister laughed at their goose chase._

_Afterwards, their time at the farm has now reached its end. It was a short but a meaningful experience for the rest of their stay. They decided to spend the last day at Mother's Hill. There, they would relax and enjoy the mountain's cool morning air, reminiscing their memorable event. As time passes by, soon enough they fall asleep on the soft, morning dew grass._

_Voices called out. Something was nudging them but it was more like a poke. They opened their eyes to see two unfamiliar faces. It was a boy and a girl who are around their age. They were so close; they saw their eyes full of curiosity. The sleeping duo jumped up in surprise but for the girl, she was more like scrambling behind her brother._

"Hey! Why'd you wake up us for?" _the eldest sibling asked, starting the conversation._

"You were so quiet that I thought you were dead!" _exclaimed the girl in response._

"Anyway," _the other boy stepped in. _"We were looking for someone to play with. So I guess you'll both do," _he beamed with his folded hands at the back of his head._

"Well," _the younger sibling started._ "I prefer sitting down and relax," _she stated and landed her rear on the grass with a thud._

_The other girl approached her._ "C'mon!" _she tugged her wrist_. "It's no fun if you just sit there and do nothing!"

"She's right you know," _her brother said._ "Always," _said his new friend._

_She hung her head down dejectedly and glanced at her brother, mouthing 'thanks for nothing' with a scowl. She stood up and complied nonetheless. _

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

* * *

_Old man's farm…_

_The siblings were back from their stroll at the mountains and came back to the farm. They retrieved their belongings from the old man's house and announce their goodbye to him_. "Did you have fun?"_ the temporary guardian greeted. He stood up after he had finished tending his crops and approached them. His dog followed him behind and stood beside him, joining in to see them off._

"Yes we did_!" the siblings said in unison, both grinning. They kneeled down and called the dog to come near. Scratching its lopped ear and rubbed its belly, giggles came out from their mouth._

_He chuckled._ "I sure had fun with both of you. I don't have any grandkids of my own, you know…" _The man said with a hint of disappointment in his eyes._

"Well, you have to go now. Farewell!..." _his voice evident with sadness. Before they leave, he managed to add, _"Is there any chance of you writing an old man a letter once in a while...?" _hoping that they could._

"Sure!" _the boy replied cheerfully._

_The old man's eyes lit_. "Really? Here's my address, then." _He pocketed a handwritten paper and gave it to them._

"We'll sure miss you…" _the girl added and hug him as a farewell gift. He hugged her back along with her brother. After their brief hug, they gave a small wave and make their way out. Unfortunately, two figures blocked their way. It was their new friends._

_They ran up to them. The girl holds Julie's hand and looked at her with worried eyes._ "You're leaving already?" "If you go, I'll be bored and I'll have to stick with him again!" _she pointed at the other young male._

"Hey!" _he retorted._ "I'm not that boring, it's you that is!" _He pouted with crossed arms. _"Anyway," _turning to his friend_, "be sure you'll come back again, ok? We'll wait for you both." _He gave a fist and Jack gave a fist back. The boys smiled widely._

"You HAVE to come back, ok?"

"Looks like you've made a friend! Just one more reason to return, I guess. I'll be waiting for your letter…"


	2. Their New Life

Special thanks to Ancient Liddel for the first person ever to follow and post a review. You rock! XD And thanks too for those who viewed and visited this fanfic.

Now, without further ado… *drum rolls* I give you, Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own HM: FoMT nor HM: MFoMT

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

After what seems to be eons, they finally came back. Much to what they least expected, it wasn't what they had remembered. Looking around, Jack clenched his hand tight into a fist. He felt his heart ache, seeing the once lively farm turn into what is now in vestiges – awaiting its foundation to crumble to the ground. Turning to face his sister, Julie, he saw that she also had a sad expression on her face.

Things had changed. The land was covered in weeds and rubbish. The soil was barren and poor; its surface is peeling off due to the dramatic changes in climate and many years of abandonment. Only an old apple tree with its beehive stood strong in the plot of land. The infrastructures were still the same – barely crumbling.

What's more, the news of their dear old friend had died was a shock to them. They didn't knew why he stopped writing letters was because of this. He even left the farm to them as his will.

Taking the town's Mayor's proposition, they agreed to take care of the farm rather than leave further negligence. Wishing them good luck, he finally leaves the farm.

"…I guess we really need to work hard on this, huh?" Julie started as they watched Mayor Thomas disappear from view.

"Yeah… We should," Jack answered.

Wasting no more time, they went inside the small cabin. Entering the cabin, there weren't much furniture; it simply consists of a small television set, an empty shelf, a toolbox, a small dining table and a bed. They could share the bed but the fact of it being indecent, an inn could solve the problem. However, they are broke and Jack, as a man, had to bear with only using spare blankets as his bed.

By the time they finished unpacking, the sun was already setting. It was time for them to visit the townsfolk before the day ended. "Hmm? What do we got here?" Julie stopped her tracks. She noticed a furry creature hidden inside an old dog house just near the barn.

Jack saw his sister squatting near the dog house. "Hey, what're you doing?" Her back was facing him.

"Nothing… Just this!" She stood up and showed him the creature – a stray puppy. "Can we keep him? Can we? Can we?"

"Uhh…" Jack stared at the puppy and put some thoughts into consideration. _The stray would help us a lot in our work but it's still young. Not to mention that strays would probably carry some sort of disease. On the other hand, it seems that the young pup is quite healthy._ He then put his attention back to his sister whose eyes had a pleading and expectant expression on it. He gave a sigh but smiled, indicating that they would keep it.

Her eyes lit up and she jumped with excitement. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Julie hugged her brother, forgetting the 'in the verge' of squashed animal. "Oops, sorry boy!" she giggled and patted the puppy's head. It only whimpers in dissatisfaction. "So, what do we call him?"

"Him?" Jack raised an eyebrow and takes a second look at the creature. "What about Courage?" he replied, recalling a cartoon character he once loved.

"Seriously, Courage?!"

He snorted. "Fine, why don't you give him a name then?"

"Umm… Well… How about…" Julie stammered, pondering different pet names in her head. She heard him snickered. 'And you said I'm bad at naming' was what she pictured him to say. Instead, a smug appears on his face.

Jack takes a look at his watch and frowned. _I guess we're not going to introduce ourselves today like this,_ he thought. "C'mon, it's late already. Let's put him inside and at least greet a few people."

"Alright, wait just a minute." Julie dashed to the house along with the unnamed puppy in her arms. In mere seconds, she appeared and stood beside his brother. "Let's go."

* * *

Leaving the farm, they could hear chickens clucking, pecking on the ground from a nearby farm. They were behind the wooden but sturdy fences. Upright of it was a building with a rounded rooftop. Upon its door, a sign was hanging in front which read out 'Saibara the Blacksmith'. The thought of knocking on people's door this late would be rude and settle on aborting their presentation. Continuing the pathway of bricks ahead, they reached a unique building. Comparing to the other houses, this had a vineyard growing next to the house which would unmistakably be a winery. The door suddenly creaked open and revealed a built man with slick and combed back, black locks.

The man closed the partly open door behind him and shifts his attention to the two strangers. "Umm, may I help you two?" he started.

"N-no, not at all. We're sorry to impose on you this late but we're the new farmers," Jack explained. "I'm Jack and this is my sister, Julie." He gestured at her and she managed a 'hello'.

The man chuckled. "So you're the newcomers, eh? My name's Duke. I'm the proud owner of this magnificent winery with my wife, Manna. Pleased to make your acquaintance," he beamed. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the guys at the inn. It's beer night today, y'know?"

They nodded and follow Duke to the inn that is next to his estate. At night, the rest of town was quiet as if it was an abandoned town but not for the inn. There were a few people gathered in the room - all of that they hadn't meet. It's a good 'now or never' chance to make an official appearance.

"Welcome!" A young girl whose red hair was braided with a white bow tied to her hair greeted. She noticed the new faces and turned to the older male. "Hey Uncle, who're them?" she asked the man she referred as uncle.

"Well, have you heard about the farmers coming to town?"

"Nawww, really?" she wore a far-fetched expression and a squeal of delight came out from her mouth. This earned everyone's attention along the way – stopping their business and went near the new farmers.

Duke chuckled. "Really." He turned to face the siblings, "Now that I got their attention, you should introduce yourself." He gave the farmers a slight push ahead.

They stumbled forward but manage to regain their composure back. Jack was the first one to start. "Just as this man had been saying, we're the new farmers. My name's Jack and next to me is my sister, Julie."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintances!" she said cheerfully and bowed. "We hope you can lend us a hand if we're in need."

A well built man with his camper's bag greeted first. "No need for the formalities you two. This town is beautiful and the people here are nice, so I bet you'll like it here." He gave a friendly smile and introduces himself as Basil, a botanist studying the flora of the present area. He attempts to explain the usefulness of herbs, luckily, a strict old man with white beard and a balding scalp stopped him.

"You're new at the farm?" the old man questioned. They nodded sheepishly. It was rare to see youths working as farmers at this modern age but he can't help but feel amazed at the two – it is an honorable job after all. "That's tough but you can do it if you try." He introduced himself as Saibara the blacksmith before he leaves the crowd and went back to his table, drinking his wine.

"So you're the new guy at the farm, eh?" The only young male in the room greeted. He has shoulder-length auburn hair tamed by a white headband. "Jack and Julie?" he glanced at the blonde and flushed. "Not a bad name I suppose…"

"Thanks!" Julie beamed. "And yours?"

The boy cleared his throat. "I'm Rick. I live here with my mom and sister, Popuri. We managed the Poultry farm; it's near your farm's entrance." Said boy hold out his hand, "If you're in need of chickens, come to us."

"Sure," Jack accepted his hand, "we will."

"Alright then, it's on me tonight!"

* * *

Yeah… Not much, huh? Knew it! I guarantee that the next chap'll be reeeeally good! (I hope so…) Now then, **REVIEW! **Or the review monster will get you! IF that even exists :3


	3. An Old Friend

I guess I'm just doing this especially for Ancient Liddel, so thank her for this update ^^ Reviews kept me going XD

Disclaimer: I do not own HM: FoMT

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In the end, they managed to introduce themselves to some of the townspeople. Gossips sure do works a wonder. Yesterday they were unknown but today, people are talking about them as if they were celebrities. Unfortunately, the crowd has had to wait.

Dividing their work, Jack chooses to clear some part of the land and prepare it for the plantation. Whereas for Julie, she decide to do some foraging for the day and heads to the pathway leading to the forest behind their farm.

During her foraging, she had picked a bunch of blue grasses that were growing nearby. She smiled to herself with the rich vegetation growing in the area. "You shouldn't gather more than you needed," a low voice greeted the calm silence. She looked over her shoulder to see a middle-aged man with a fuzzy facial hair. "We're not the only ones who live in this forest. We humans have to respect nature, you know." He added, "And it also applies to chopping trees."

Julie stood up, startled with his appearance. "Umm, I… I'll keep that in mind."

"You're the new farmer?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it supposed to be two farmers?"

She nodded. "You're not mistaken. My brother and I are the new farmers but he's not here right now. He's at the farm. I'm Julie!" she grinned while hugging the blue grasses in her arms.

"The name's Gotz, the lumberjack." He glanced up at the sky and grumbles. "Well, I have some fine lumber to find. If you found one, show me." He then walks away, leaving a stupefied girl.

Julie waved and watched him go. She puts her findings in her bag and then went up the stairs. Reaching the upper set of stairs, steam came into her view – the hot spring. There was also a cave as well as a cascade. She found two girls – a redhead and a pinkette, standing near the mini waterfall. The pink-haired girl was sitting on her heels, admiring the blossoming flowers while the other girl was facing the water, enjoying the fresh air.

"Umm… hello?" Julie greeted. The young girls were surprised from the sudden greeting. They doubt she's one of the townsfolk. If she does, they would already know her by now.

The red-haired girl was the first to speak. "Sorry, do I know you?" she said, placing a finger to her chin. "Ah," she clicked her finger, recalling the night before, "you're the new farmer! And I thought you were a guest!"

"She is?!" her friend squealed in delight. "But isn't it supposed to be 'farmers'?"

"Ah, about that… My brother's at the farm. He's preparing the land," Julie explained. The pair gave an 'oh' in response.

The redhead placed her hands on her hips. "Well anyways, I'm Ann."

The pinkette approached Julie with a sweet smile forming on her face. "My name is Popuri. What's yours?"

"I'm Julie! Nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you too! You should meet the girls too," Popuri said with glee. "I know they'll love you!"

"Really? Wow, I can't wait!" Julie said eagerly.

"We should be going now, Pop. My shift's up y'know," interrupted Ann. She was already at the stairs.

"Oops, sorry Ann!" Popuri shouted and then turn to Julie. "Bye Julie, see you later."

She waved at her two new friends until they were out of sight. Julie resumed her search in the area and managed to find a couple of blue grasses. She stuffed it in her bag and decided it was enough for today's foraging. Before she leaves the hot spring, she caught a sight of the beautiful flowers growing nearby the pool of water. Admiring the flowers, she plucked one of it and wore it as her head ornament. Alas, the wind knocked the flower off from her head and landed on the water. "Oh great…" she murmured.

In a blink of an eye, a bright light flashed before her eyes and time stopped for a brief period. Emerging from the water, a beautiful woman appeared. She had aqua braided hair with two pieces of it were set as buns. "Well, if it isn't Julie." Her voice was soft and melodic. Julie gawped at her. "How do I know your name? Let's just say I know a great many things," she said with a sign of slyness in her tone. "Thanks for making an offering."

"Uhh… You're welcome?"

The goddess sighed, her angelic smile disappeared. "People these days don't make any offerings anymore. They have little faith over me," she pouted. "Not until you showed up." She smiled again. "As a reward, I'll help you in the near future. By the way, I like that last offering. Bye now."

A light flashed again and time resumed as usual. "What the hell happened?" Julie was still baffled with the whole ordeal. She's not a superstitious person but she believed her eyes. …And ears.

* * *

When the female farmer went back to her farm, an unexpected surprise greeted her. She was amazed to see some part of land to be cleared of weeds and trash – most of the trash though. Currently, her sibling was finishing off with his work.

"Like, WHOA..." Julie rubbed her eyes, doubting whether her eyes are playing tricks on her. Thankfully, it's real.

Jack stood up, tying the black plastic bag full of waste and dust the dirt off from his hands and clothes. "Yeah, I know." He gave a wide smile, feeling a bit proud of his small accomplishment. 'Hard work does pay off' was what he believed in. And it's not planning on betraying him any time soon.

"You're not the only big shot you know." Julie bent down and undid her rucksack. "Look," she showed him an armful of blue grasses. "Not bad I might say," she said with a British accent which she did fairly.

Her brother laughed at her accent but played along. "Good work 'ol chap!" he teased and ruffled her hair which she had tied into two pigtails.

"Hey… Stop that," she struggled and slaps his hands away from her golden locks in contrast with her brother's brown hair.

"Ah, which reminds me…" Jack ignored her harmless hit, "I came up with a name for the dog." As if understanding the humans' conversation, the unnamed puppy came up to them. It sat in front of them and waits obediently for its new name. Jack studied Julie's reaction but she remains unfazed. Instead, she urged him to continue. "Damon."

"Damon?" Julie repeated. The young pup barked.

"Damon." It barked again.

"Aww, look. He likes it!" Julie bent down, scratching its chin and cooed. "Damon it is then." The stray named Damon jumped up and tackle Jack, licking him as a token of gratitude in naming him officially.

Jack laughed and patted Damon's head. He then lifted the dog and himself up. "Now that's settled, let's go to the Supermarket. We'll need seeds if this is going to work," he glanced at the prepared soil.

"Okay~" Julie emptied her rucksack into the shipment box where Zack, the deliveryman, once explained to them. "Alright boy, watch out the farm for us," she ordered the dog and it barked at the command.

* * *

As they were heading to the Supermarket, they heard a commotion from inside the blacksmith. There were two different voices which belong to none other than the old mentor and his apprentice. A young man wearing a khaki jumpsuit and a cap suddenly came out of the door, looking pissed off and slammed the innocent door.

"I'm going to get that old man to praise me, no matter what!" the apprentice yelled in frustration. He was heading to the same direction where the two farmers stood and noticed them. "I don't think I've seen you around here before," said him in a low voice. He was still fuming but managed to calm down. "You're at the farm, are you? Welcome to the boonies."

Julie hesitated. "Uhh… Thanks?"

Considering the fact that the newcomers were from the city, he might as well get along with them. After all, only few people were from the city – only himself and his friend, Kai. The thing is, he only came during summer. He approached Jack. Sticking out his hand, he introduces himself. "The name's Gray."

The farmer nodded. "Jack," he shook his hand.

"Mine's Julie," said the other farmer without being asked. "What happened back there?"

The apprentice was taken aback with the sudden question but told them anyway. "It's nothing." He lowered his head; his cap shadowing his face. "No matter how hard I try, my grandfather never praises anything I make or do!" he said, repeating what he always told himself many times.

"Chill dude. You're doing fine," Jack assured him and gave a friendly punch at the shoulder. Julie gave the young blacksmith confidence as well.

Gray didn't say anything, he wasn't sure. What do they know? It's not as if they have someone like his grandfather. If his grandfather did not praise his work, it means it's not good enough. And that is even making him more frustrated.

"Tell you what," Jack spoke up. "I'll give you some raw materials and you make them. Then we'll know if you're doing alright or not." He held out a fist and grins. "Your grandpa will be sure to praise you."

The apprentice was now surprised. No one ever said that to him. It is as if they were already friends to begin. The way Jack held out his fist reminded him about the friends that once made a promise to him and his sister. …And realization struck him. "No way…" his blue eyes went big.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, puzzled by his reaction.

The boy shook his head and looked straight at the farmer in the eye. He smiled and gave a fist back to him. The boys broke into a laughing fit and smile broadly like idiots. They don't need words to explain, they already know.

"It's been a while."

"Yeah, I know. Nice cap."

"Yours too."

Julie, who was only watching them laughed like madmen, was confused. "Guys, you okay?" She cocked her head curiously.

Jack chuckled. "More than fine!"

"Seriously, don't you remember me anymore?" Gray asked skeptically.

"Come to think of it, you do look familiar…" Julie finally understands. "Wait. Your name's Gray?!" She stumbled down the pavement and laughed hysterically, gripping her sides.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, flustered.

Julie managed to stop herself and stood up, drying a single tear from her eye. _'Gray' is a stupid name, not that I'm going to say that. _"It's just that… Well, you know. We didn't know your names up until now."

"Oh yeah…" Jack chuckled, remembering their first and last encounter. "We didn't even do a proper introduction."

"Anyways," Julie asked, "Who's the girl?"

"That would be my sister, Ann. You guys probably met her already."

"What? ANN?!" Jack swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn't expect the tomboy would be the **exact** girl they remembered.

"We got to see her – fast!"

"But before that," Jack interrupted, stopping his sister from straying out of their plan for the day. "We got some shopping to do. Remember?"

"Oh, right…" Julie laughed sheepishly and turns to Gray. "Well, see you Gray! I mean really, it's great to see you again but early shopping means I got to see Ann again. Not that I haven't seen her before but… You get the idea right?"

Before he even got a chance to reply, Julie grabs her brother and ran their way to the Supermarket. He waved at them and sweatdropped. _It's great to see them again_, Gray smiled happily. He then looked at his watch and scowled. _Going to the Library is better than coming back just for that old man to lecture me_. He held his head high and walked up, without even glancing back at his 'hellhole'.

* * *

Wow, does someone has an attitude? Ego much... Eh? Not being a sexist here... o.O Now then, review? Please? :3 With cherry on top? Or... strawberry? Cookies! XB LOL


	4. A Rival?

So sorry for not being able to update and procrastinating. With this whole 'school holidays is soon' thing affects my motivation. Heck, SCHOOL'S OVER! XD Anyways, the black heart event o.O

Disclaimer: I do not own HM: FoMT

**CHAPTER 3**

With Julie's sprint, they reached the Supermarket in no time. Jack, who got dragged along heaved a sigh of relief with her halt. He dust away the dirt and poised himself before following his sister into the shop. Once inside, they were greeted by a blonde beauty. "You two are the new faces in town, right?"

Julie nodded. "I'm Julie and this is my brother, Jack."

"Mine's Karen," the beau smiled. "Did you come to shop?"

"Yeah, we need some seeds to start off first."

"Take your time now. If you just started, then you must need lots of things, right?"

"Er…" Jack considered the offer. "We could use some help, though…"

"Just wait one second." Karen went to a couple at the counter – a black-haired man with slicked hair; a lock of hair was not in place and a blonde woman whose hair is styled into a bun in a blue dress.

"Dad, can we give them one bag of Seeds?"

"Oh, come on!"

The daughter scolded her father. He was the one who told her to be kind to strangers but now, he's trying to take back his words. (Hypocrite) Giving free seeds are not very profitable. Fortunately, his wife came to the rescue. Sasha coaxed him in giving the farmers free seeds just for one time. He grumbled but complied none the less.

Karen smiled proudly at her father, "Thanks, Dad!" She then went to the counter and carried two bags of grass seeds in her arms.

"See? There is a reason why you are my husband!"

"Here you are." She handed them the seeds. "This is on the house."

_The heck with it, it's free!_ Julie thought. "Thanks Karen!"

"Don't mention it. It takes a lot of work to start up a farm. I'll be rooting for you."

The siblings were grateful. They thanked the family and exited the shop with big smiles from their shopping (even if they didn't get to buy some proper crop seeds.) As promised by Jack – more likely decided by Julie – they went to Doug's Inn. When they arrived, Ann and Doug were waiting for guests to arrive. Ann, doing her routine greeted the two guests but before she said another word, Julie came up to her and suddenly took a hold of her hands.

"Ann!"

Said girl was taken aback by her abrupt action but she managed to greet them as usual. "Uhh… Hey there Jack, Julie. Did you come to eat?"

"Yeah but there's something important that we need to discuss."

"What is it?"

"Do you know who we are?" Jack continued.

"Of course I do, silly. You're Jack and she's Julie."

"No. I mean, do you know us?" Julie pressed on with the question. "Don't you remember?"

"Uhh… I'm sorry, I don't really remember…" Ann replied after working her brain out.

"Geez, when did you become a scatter-brain? You know Ann you should wear dresses like you used to."

"Eh?!"

Julie ignored her. "Anyway, bring on the food!" she cheered happily.

"Uhh… J-just wait one moment." The waiter managed to poised herself. "Since you're new here, I think this one should be our treat!"

* * *

In the end, Ann did not recognize the two farmers that once made a promise to her as well as being her childhood friends. _In due time, she'll remember_, Jack thought solemnly. For now, they wanted to eat some food to fill their empty stomachs. Luckily for them, the owner didn't charge them for today. In exchange, they have had to visit regularly.

The owner, the chef and the father of Ann, Doug, made his special dish to commemorate their arrival to their beloved town – Mineral Town. Carrying a tray of apple pies and grape juices, Ann serves their privileged customers for the day.

"Eat it while it's hot!" Doug said cheerily.

"How does it taste?" Ann asked expectantly. "Do you guys like it?"

Julie took the first bite. "Wow, it's really good!" she complimented. With the blissful expression on his sister's face, Jack took a bite as well. Feeling the irresistible desire, he ate the meal until the plate was sparkly clean and drank the grape juice to help him swallow.

"In that case, feel free to have seconds!"

"Really?" the siblings said in unison. Having one free meal is wonderful, not to mention the brilliant culinary skill of the chef. And to have a second helping, this is like heaven!

"You're the best, Dad!" Ann went to the kitchen and took another serving of food, then set in on their table.

"Eat all you want," Doug said happily. He studied the two farmers – especially the boy. "A working man has to eat a lot." It seems that the cook has taken a liking to the two (in particular, Jack.) Doug insisted on them not to pay for the second helping but merely state his previous term including visiting his daughter. Julie quickly agreed to the terms, which results in Ann becoming red as a tomato. Jack only smiled. _She sure has change_.

From dresses to overalls, it didn't matter. She is still the cute girl he used to know. Even in her tomboyish and petite form, her feminine side is showing. He admits he had developed some feelings when they were children since their first meet. However, even if he still _does_ have those feelings inside of him, he wasn't sure if she felt the same. Besides, they left the town. It would not be a surprise if she had developed feelings on one of the bachelors.

* * *

For the past few days working on their farm, Jack and Julie managed to grow a few crops. They only had to wait another two to three days for the plants to be ripe. Their crops were mostly turnips due to their fast growing rate. Though it didn't matter, it would be their first harvest after all.

With the money they saved up from selling colored grasses and bamboo shoots, they bought their first chicken which Julie decided to name it Pan. Julie trained Damon everyday in order for him to be a good guard dog when he grew big and older. Whereas Jack tended mostly on the plants, though they have made a schedule for their share of plantations, animals and foraging. Their animals love them very much the same.

Today, Jack decided to go to the Library to read and learn more about the wildlife in Mineral as well as information about new crop seeds that he wanted to buy soon. He already met Mary, the Librarian and her family. They pretty much get along with each other. Even Anna, Mary's mother had taught him a few recipes which he and Julie tried. Since Basil is a botanist, he sometimes asked for advice which the older man enjoyed as he had an interest in his work. On some occasions, Jack also gave them presents that he thought to their liking which he found at Mother's Hill.

Other than them, Jack also had a good relationship with the folks at the Supermarket. Jeff, the owner, made him his regular customer. Although he didn't lower the price one bit, Jack didn't mind. Business is business but Jeff was kinder than the Chinese merchant, Won. Unlike Jeff, he charged outrageous prices for an apple that had a long name which even he forgot. In spite of this, he had a different variety of seeds that are not available at the Supermarket.

After finishing his affairs for the day, Jack had very much a lot of free time. Even if he went back to the farm, all his work had already finished. During his stroll, he came across a grave. Next to it was a building which would likely be a church. _I wonder when was the last time I went to a place like this _he wondered. Jack entered the church and was greeted by a priest. He had a dirty blond hair with a smile filled with benevolence.

"Ah, you must be Jack."

"That's right. Mayor Thomas must've already told you, right?"

"Well, of course, he's a good mayor. I'm Carter. I'm delighted to finally meet you." He offered a handshake. "And what brings you here today? Do you need to make confessionals?"

"Not really…" Jack paused. "On a second thought, sure." He followed Carter halfway to a room when he noticed a reddish-brown haired ponytailed boy. "Hmm?"

The priest noticed his sudden halt and explained, "Oh, sorry. That quiet boy's name is Cliff." Carter paused and thought of an idea. "Can you do me a favor? He doesn't like opening up to the people in this town. I know everyone is nice. And for some reason, he can only talk to me." The priest paused again; his voice was to some extent gloomy. "He said… I'm not like other people…"

Jack was sorry for the solitary priest and thus helped him. The farmer approached the brunet, hoping to have a small talk with him. "Hey dude," Jack greeted.

"…Hi." The wanderer glanced up to see a new face. "Oh, you're the new guy at that farm, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Jack. My sister's not here though. I'll introduce her next time, alright?" The farmer gave a friendly smile. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"My name? It's Cliff. Nice to meet you." And both boys shook their hands.

Just then, they heard the entrance door creaked open. They turned their heads to see a certain redhead. "Hello, Carter!" Ann greeted. "Oh, hi Cliff, Jack!" she greeted the boys as well, as she spotted them with each other.

The three men greeted her casually exclude Cliff, who had greeted her in a soft voice. "It's unusual for you to come to Church, Ann. Is anything wrong?" Carted asked. "You're soaking wet!" said man gasped as he took a better look at the girl.

"Didn't you order lunch? I brought it."

"I totally forgot! I'm sorry."

Ann shook her head and handed him his lunch. She then turned to the boys. "What are you doing here, Cliff, Jack?"

"Um…nothing much…" Cliff replied with a soft voice which they barely hear.

"I'm just about to have some confessions to make but I guess not… I'll have to go now. Judging from your clothes, it's raining." He then fished out a small towel and hand it to her. "Here, don't catch a cold now." He then excused himself quickly before anyone respond and made his way out.

"Hmm… I'd like to ask something of you," Jack heard Carter said to Ann.

"What?"

"It's about Cliff…"


	5. Thank the rain

4 reviews?! Wow, beat my record of 2! Yeah, yeah, it's not much but hey, I appreciate them. Special thanks to lilana89 for making it happen!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"He's very shy, so it's hard for him to make friends."

Jack knows what the conversation will be and made no delay in exiting the church. Outside was pouring with rain. _I should have watched the news for today _he thought regrettably and let out a sigh. _Hope Julie's doing fine managing the farm alone. _ He was about to enter the Rose Square when he heard someone called out his name. He turned to see Ann, running directly at him.

"Jack! Hey!" said girl shouted.

Jack approached her and tried to make a shield for her from the rain with his body. "What are you doing? You'll catch a cold at this rate."

"You're one to talk!" Ann barked. "Anyway, let's go to the inn." Jack saw her shiver as she rubs her hands against each other. They **are**out in the rain quite a while now and it's likely for people to catch colds. He nodded and they ran their way to the inn.

Entering the inn, Ann was glad to see that there was nobody there. It was her shift after all and at this time of day, her father would be in the kitchen, cooking. If he wasn't, she would have to hear hours and hours of lecture from him. Ann instructed Jack to wait at the table while she went upstairs to fetch some extra towels for both her and him. Jack nodded and waited for her.

While waiting for her to emerge from the stairs, Jack let go of his rucksack and set it on a nearby chair. He then pulled his cap and undid his scarf as well as his gloves. He squeezed the excess water from the three items and soaked the floor. It was messy but thankfully, wooden floors are absorbable. He felt a slight chill, most probably from the rain. It was also a good thing the fans were off and the windows were closed. Finally, Ann appears, carrying with her a set of clothes and towels.

"I only need a towel though…"

"Oh, no you don't!" Ann shoved him the spare clothes. "You'll catch a cold! Having a cold means you can't farm. You can't farm means no money. Then –"

"But I have Julie," Jack interrupted.

"Then Julie will have to manage the farm on her own!"

"That's why we're here though."

"Er…" Ann thought of a comeback but failed. "Well, anyway. Just take it." She flushed and shoved the clothes nonetheless.

Jack heaved a small sigh but accepts them. "Satisfied?"

"Yep!" Ann replied with a giggle.

***ACHOO!***

"Eww! Germs!" Jack yelled in disgust then chuckled seeing Ann's panicked state. He then wrapped a towel around her. "You should get changed too. We don't want you catching a cold, do we?"

Ann turned beet red as Jack gave a smile to her. In fact, he was very close to him, close enough to smell his cologne. She also noticed he wasn't wearing his cap. _I like him better without the cap_ she thought to herself after Jack went upstairs to change. _Stop thinking like that Ann! _She shook her head vigorously from the thought and then went to her room as well to change from her wet clothes.

Entering the kitchen, Ann saw her father was still busy cooking. She tiptoed to her room and went to her drawer to find a dry set of clothes. She let down her hair and dried it with a towel. Then she undresses and changed into her usual clothes exclude her overalls that she changed into light blue jeans. After she was finished changing, she went out of her room. Her father now was currently not in the kitchen. Ann was worried if her father found out what happened but at least she wasn't feeling groggy or anything.

In the main lobby plus dining hall, there were still no customers. It was quite disappointing but pleasant as well. After all, she wasn't in her usual clothes. Moreover, her hair was now loose. Ann peeked through the door and saw that her father was having a conversation with Jack, who was now changed into the spare clothes she had given him. He wore an unbuttoned white long-sleeve and gray slacks. It was her brother's old clothes. He looked good in it and Ann couldn't help but blushed.

"Hey…" Ann greeted the men while fidgeting in the process.

Doug let out a whistle. It's not often her daughter looked… well, more feminine than her everyday life attire. What's more, the slight bulge on her chest can be seen. Jack stared at the lovely maiden. He wasn't sure if the beauty in front of him was the real Ann or not.

Ann blushed furiously. "I-is there something on my face?"

"Uhh… Well, no…" Jack stuttered. Doug only chuckled at the two young adults. "Uhh… Anyway," Jack cleared his throat. "I have to get going now." He stood up and went to his table, stuffing his damp belongings in his bag. "Thanks for lending me these spare clothes. I'll return it tomorrow."

"It's okay lad, you can keep it. Besides, Gray won't mind." Doug beamed. "Come back often, alright?" He slapped Jack's back which he surprisingly did not stumble forward.

"Please, do come again!"

"Will do." Jack gave a playful salute at the two and leaves the room.

"So, what happened?" Doug asked his daughter after the young man left. "Did you two do anything while I'm gone?"

"W-what?!" Ann yelped, caught off guard with her father's question. The man laughed joyously at her daughter. "Dad… Stop teasing me!" She whines and proceeds to her tickling attack at him. The man can't resist her attack and laughs while the girl smiled in triumph. The father and daughter laughed together, leaving a puzzled Gray as he stepped inside his home.

* * *

"Geez… Where's Jack? It's late already." Julie complained to none other than her soon-to-be guard dog. It was lonely for her to not have her brother in the large estate. She wondered what life would be if either her or Jack would have to take care of the farm alone. _That would be a lot of work _she thought. _And lonely…_

Just then, she heard footsteps outside. The doorknob was twisted and the door open. "You're late," Julie greeted her brother. She was amazed to see him wore a different outfit than usual. "Alright, who are you and what have you done to Jack?"

"It's me, Julie. And I had done nothing to myself," Jack replied while putting his bag on a chair.

"And what happened to your clothes? Have you got some sort of fairy god-mother to turn you into prince charming?" she teased.

Jack chuckled at her silly imagination. "And where did you get that idea from? Fairy god-mothers don't exist." He unzipped his rucksack and took out the damp clothes. He then spread them on the table. "This would dry up in the morning," he mumbled to himself.

Speaking of super natural beings, Julie remembered her encounter with the goddess. "What about goddesses?" she asked curiously at her brother, wondering if he believes them.

Jack shrugs and narrowed his eyes at Julie. "Now what are you talking about? You know we're not the religious types so why ask now?"

"Nothing~" Julie replied childishly. "Anyway, where have you been? Got the preparations already?"

"I was at Ann's. Sort of. We'll manage though," Jack said simply and attended to their assets. "Since there was an unexpected rain, did you take care of the animals?"

"Of course! Damon's an intelligent dog so he went in the house after I called him," Julie proudly announced. "But Pan… Oh boy, I had some roughing with her. Let's just keep her in the chicken coop. I had enough of chasing one chicken for one day. Not to mention a whole lot of 'em."

"I thought you love chickens," Jack teased.

Julie folded her hands to her chest and huffed in annoyance. Jack chuckled and went back updating the profits and losses.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Barley came today."

"The old rancher?"

Julie nodded. "It's like this. He brought a foal with him and asked a favor from us. He said that he wasn't doing well and they can't look after him all the time. So, you know… I said yes," she explained.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "So, technically it's yours?"

"I guess so?" Julie gave a nervous laugh.

The boy sighs. He doesn't dislike animals but Julie sometimes goes overboard with them. "What's his name?"

"Speedy!" she announced proudly.

"Speedy? That is so original…"

"I know, right?" said Julie who was oblivious of her brother's sarcasm. "Anyways," she studied his form from top to bottom, "where'd you get those clothes?"

_Oh boy, she won't let me go. _"I got it from Gray," he answered. It wasn't the truth and it wasn't a lie also.

"Really? I always thought he's not the share-y type. Guess I was wrong." Julie went to her bed and tucked herself comfortably in the blanket. She gave a full yawn and said goodnight to her brother.

Jack said goodnight back to her and adjusted himself to a used up sofa that Zack found. With blankets here and there, it was quite comfy. In spite of the coziness, Jack couldn't sleep at ease. The thought of the recent event is making him restless. He couldn't stop thinking about those two cerulean orbs; the pink parting lips and that serene smile making him go all fuzzy inside. Was she that beautiful? No, she already is. She just hadn't realized it.

He placed a hand over his head, expecting to feel the fabric of his cap, only to find his ruffled hair stroking his skin. Jack jerked up, realizing his favorite cap is missing. "No wonder it felt so breezy." Jack eyed his cap on the table but there was no cap. He rose from the sofa and walked up to his rucksack, hoping to find his beloved. Alas, no cap as well. Finally he remembered.

"I left it at Ann's!

At Doug's Inn

It was already closing time for the Inn. As usual, Ann cleaned the area. With the guests going to their rooms and some went home after their night's drink, the dining hall was sure quiet. Busily wiping the tables, she noticed a tinge of blue on the floor.

"What do we have here?" Ann picked up a blue cap covered with dust resting on the floor. "A cap?" In her lifetime here, the person who only wore a cap is her brother. If it's Stu's, she doesn't recall him ever wearing a cap as far as she knows. Finishing her pondering, she dusted the cap and wears it. "Finders keepers I guess," said Ann happily to herself.

* * *

Alrightie~ This chapter sure is fast (curse my lack of love experience w) What's important is that you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Let's work hard

So, the doctor's name is Doctor, right? I was thinking of naming him Tim or Trent but I don't know which one's which. So, Trent it is then. This time, it's Julie's turn, a.k.a. Claire. I managed to squeeze the black heart events in this chapter exclude Kai. Hooray for me! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own both HM: FoMT and HM: MFoMT

* * *

**Chapter 5**

At last, the day has come. The hard work they had done is finally paying off. The turnips that were planted had blossomed and bore its fruits. They were mature enough to be sold, give and certainly eat. Even so, it seems that the weather is not on good terms with their first harvest.

It was raining. Although rain is considered a blessing for both flora and fauna, it was hard for anyone to harvest their yield. Despite that, it didn't stop the two farmers. Jack and Julie quickly picked the turnips with bare hands. The soiled ground was slippery but they managed to avoid from falling down. After a few struggles, heaving and cursing, the turnips were all harvested. Seeing as they are now drenched in water and cover in mud, it didn't ruin the moment.

The farmers are proud. It is certain that they'll make a fortune from the yield. After chucking the turnips into the shipping bin, the two siblings went inside again. The rain had already washed the mud away from their body but they still have to change. And since the small house has no other rooms, Jack, unfortunately, had to be blindfolded. Sure, he could wait outside where it's freezing cold but Julie was not that cruel (even if he has a chance to peek).

After both had changed into a new set of dry clothes, they went out. (Not forgetting the umbrellas) Again, they went their separate ways. Jack was planning on visiting the Inn to give back the spare clothes despite the fact Doug urged him to keep it and of course, getting back his cap. For Julie, she decided to pay the town folks a visit.

Having been verbally introduced by her brother, Julie was pretty much well known. Even Ellen, Elli's grandmother who barely left the house, knows about her. In short, she doesn't have to worry herself from not visiting. Currently, Julie was walking in a slow pace, enjoying the rain and passing the time by. She was heading into town, passing the Blacksmith and the Winery along the way. As she passed the Library, she noticed it was closed. _Of course! It's Monday, after all._ The Supermarket seemed tempting but for now, she has had to wait until Zack give them their profit for the day. Beside the Supermarket, Julie spotted a clinic situated there.

"Why didn't I notice it before?" she said to herself. Shrugging, she decided to visit the hospital and might as well check her health.

As Julie entered the building, a boy suddenly ran up to her and hid behind her. Before she could even respond, a brunette came up to her. "Hello," she smiled. "You're not from around here, are you? Oh, I'm sorry. You must be Julie, right? I've heard rumors about you! My name's Elli, I work at the Clinic. By the way…" her smile drops. "Do you realize there's someone hiding behind you?"

"Don't get so mad, Sis!"

"Stu is so much trouble! I'm sorry he's a bother!"

_Oh boy, I think I've caught up with siblings' argument here, _Julie thought. _Not that Jack and I don't have any though… Which reminds me, when did we have our last fight?_

"You understand me, don't you, Julie?"

"Huh? I do?"

"I like you! Let's play together later." The boy then leaves the hospital, smiling to himself happily.

"You don't need to humor him, Julie," Elli spoke up. "He'll just start playing his pranks on you, instead."

Said girl smiled. "Nah, it's okay. Kids like him are cheerful that way."

"Whatever you say then…"

As she watched the nurse went back to the counter, Julie walked to the examination room. Greeting her was a raven-haired man with a lab coat on. "I haven't seen you yet, have I? Are you new to this town?"

"Sort of," Julie smiled. "I used to visit here when I was younger with my brother."

"Oh, you're the ones who took over that farm. I heard about you from my patients. I'm Doctor Trent, and as you can tell, I'm a doctor. Come see me right away when you don't feel well."

"Su –"

"Everyone in town is pretty healthy. There are many unhealthy people in big cities, you know. It must be the nature. I'm studying every day. There is no end to the world of medicine. So many challenges. How about you?"

"…We –"

"Farming must be hard. You're a female too. Take care of yourself. Elli and I are here for you if you have any problems, okay?"

_Uhh… Should I…?_

"By the way, Julie. There is a special tonic I got from another town. You can be energize and recover from fatigue at the same time. It's not as effective as the medicine I got here, so I don't sell it, but… I made some improvements, so it should work. It's bitter though."

"O… Okay."

"Right! I knew you'd try it. Go ahead, bottoms up."

Julie stared at the tonic she was given. There was no label and it definitely has no prescription. Not wanting to hurt the doctor's feelings, she hesitantly drank the liquid. _What did I do to deserve this?!_

"It wasn't good…?" Julie nodded weakly. "But it works, right?"

_Don't answer._

"I knew you'd understand the quality of this tonic. One more?"

"…"

"I'm kidding. Don't rely on medicine, okay? It was fun to talk to you today, Julie. You helped me out."

"Heheh… Yeah, great help…" _I think I'm gonna be sick…_

Saying goodbye to the staffs, Julie continued her stroll. Again, another building she had less regarded is the Church. As she entered the building, she was greeted by Carter. Similar with her brother, he asked Julie a favor to befriend the wanderer. Nodding, she then went and stood in front of the brunet.

Sure enough, he wasn't from around here. He wore a set of brown fur coat, probably originated from the colder parts of the world. As Carter had said, he is shy and to Julie, his shyness is somehow… cute.

"Ah… Hello…" the brunet squeaked. "Do I have something on my face…?"

Julie shook her head and grinned, "You're cute." The boy was shocked… no, stunned with the sudden remark. "Kidding~" she giggled.

"I… Ah… I–"

"Alright, calm yourself. Relax. Breathe."

"Okay…" He took a lungful of air and exhale. "I feel better now… Thank you, Julie. Your brother mentioned about you. You guys came to run the farm, right?"

"Actually, we weren't planning on running the farm in the first place. But since the farm was left for us, we're responsible for it. Even so," she smiled happily, "I like being a farmer."

"Wow… Good luck with everything. Looking forward talking to you again."

After saying her goodbyes to the two, Julie decided to pay a visit to the Poultry farm. One reason is because they are short on chicken feed and perhaps, attempting to sell a certain chicken she found rather annoying. On her way to the farm, again, she heard a commotion coming from the blacksmith. _Wonder what they're arguing about, _Julie thought. _Oh yeah, the mail._

Entering the building, the first person she found is the apprentice. However, it's not the normal Gray she used to see. She knew he is a bad-tempered person just like his grandfather yet, she didn't expect him to be this scary.

"What are you looking at!?" he shouted at her face, much to her dislike. "If you have nothing…"

"Gray!" Saibara scolded him. "How dare you talk to a customer like that!" He then greeted his guest as usual, "Welcome."

"…Hello," Julie greeted back.

"Oh, Julie…" Gray then makes his way towards her. "How are you doing? Sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to be rude… My grandfather was giving me a hard time. He never approves any of my work. I'm ready to quit. I feel stupid, you know?

"What're you talking about?" she retorted. The Gray she knew wasn't a sucker. "It's called TRAINING. Comparing to you, managing the farm is hard work."

"…You're right. I'm such a wimp. Sorry for complaining so much… "

Julie shook her head. "Nahh, it's okay really. Glad to make you realize that."

"Thanks, Julie. I don't get what my grandfather is saying now, but I think the time will come. Just keep trying. Gotta go back." She watched him go and then went to the blacksmith.

"Ahem, there is nothing for you to do here," he spoke before she even had a chance.

"But I came to ask about the brush you're selling. Remember, the mail?"

"Oh, I'm sorry lass. It's not ready. You should come back another time."

"Okay…"

Quite disappointed with the news, she continued her plan to visit the Poultry. Once inside, it seems that the whole family is there. The blond greeted her first and then followed by his sister.

"Julie, did you already meet my mom? Mom," the pinkette gestured at the farmer, "this is Julie, the one I've been talking about!"

"Oh my, I'm Lillia," the older woman smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am," Julie replied politely and then went to the counter. "I want to ask you about the chickens…

"Oh!" Rick interrupted. "I was wondering, do you like eggs?"

One good thing about chickens is that they produce eggs. And who wouldn't like eggs? Fortunately a reason to abort her intention. Overjoyed with her answer, Rick then runs to the table and picks one of the eggs placed on the table. "Here," he handed it to her. "It's a Spa-boiled egg. Good luck with the farm!"

"Wow, thanks!" Julie examined the boiled egg, different with usual ones. "How did you make them? It looks yummy though…"

"That's easy. You know the hot springs, right? You just throw the eggs there and wait until it's ready. And voila… spa-boiled."

"Wow, I didn't know hot springs can cook eggs!"

"You're funny, Julie."

* * *

Not sure if Carter ever sighs though… Then again, he doesn't want to be a pastor so he probably done it.

Not sure about Julie's pairings. Already confirmed with Jack – JackxAnn. For Julie, I was planning for it to be with the Doctor since I want to write about him. But since most favor ClairexGray, I'll be doing that.


End file.
